Between a Rock and a Dark Place
by BlackCat91
Summary: Peter and Petra have just lost their parents, and Peter doesn't seem to be taking it to well, so Petra comes up with an idea. She is a Slytherin afterall, and he is related to her. Things just might work out. Unknown Romance?
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

_"Peter, it's just you and me now. No Mum, no Da', just you and me. You need to know right from wrong. The Ministry isn't doing anything to help anyone but themselves, and look good. And you know Dumbledore's doing the same. He favor's Gryffindor, if you haven't noticed, he's a bias bastard, that Dumbledore is. I know you're a Gryffindor, Peter, but imagine what it's like on the other side. You should have been a Slytherin like me, dear brother, and you know it. The Dark Lord, however, will look past that. You're related to me, after all, and our line is pure, not noble, no, but pure. And we can purify the world, and take Dumbledore down, take the Ministry down. Mudbloods, and Muggles will be beckonning to your every need... If you do not join, Peter, you will perish with the rest of the world who does not like the Dark Lord, those who think everyone should be treated equally. Foolish thoughts they think, they have thought wrong all this time, and you... You can still make the right choice Peter... The Dark Lord can use you... You can help the world by joining him..."_

_"I'll do it. I'll join the Dark Lord. Take me to him."_**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not JKR, I do not own Harry Potter.  
A/N: I've been M.I.A. for a long time, but I had a dry spell. Darn George and his tampering with the wand! Or was it Fred? I forgot. But I'm going to work on this story for a while until I get to writing back with my other stories again. This is just the prologue. Chapter one will be up in a few hours! Thanks for the read, and if you review. Thank you for that too! =D**


	2. ONE

"We came as quick as we could," the messy black hair and hazel eyes of James Potter breathed out as he stared at his friend who was sitting on the couch in the small Pettigrew home. James Potter sat down next to his friend, who hadn't even signified that he had noticed their presence. Remus Lupin, in his pale state of the nearing full moon, left to return with a mug of a Muggle drink that Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew had grown fond of. "Tell us what happened, Wormtail..." James said gently as Remus Lupin slid into the recliner near the couch.

Peter nodded slowly, taking the Muggle drink in both of his shaking hands, he took a sip before speaking, "It just happened, suddenly, Prongs," he began, "I went outside to the garden to pick some fresh veggie's for dinner, and then next thing I heard was Pe-Petra screaming _Bloody Mary_ at the top of her lungs. I dropped the stuff and ran inside," he quieted for a moment, running and locking his hands in his hair as he chewed on his bottom lip. This was difficult for him. He had to tell it to some Ministry officials, Dumbledore, and now two of his best friends. He was breaking, cracking, and it was showing through clearly. "They were in the kitchen, lying there. They looked like they hadn't even expected it at all. My Da' had been reading the daily prophet, and my Mum had her back to the attackers, she was by the sink..." he paused again, "They're gone, dead..."

"Wormtail..." James and Remus both cooed sympathetically, feeling upset and sorry for their friend. Peter had finally broke, and sobs erupted from his sudden admittance to his best friends. His parents were killed, and they didn't know who had done it. The Ministry Officials said that the mark above the house was from He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, and Dumbledore suggested he and his sister move out of the house until things were cleared up. It was two weeks before school started again, and the Potter's offered their house up for Peter and Petra.

The footsteps fell short of where she sat, her habit of upset nerves showed on her face as she chewed on her bottom lip. Her head shot up as she heard them sit down next to her. Her dark brown eyes were blood shot and panic stricken as she met his striking gray ones, "Go away, Black."

"Petra," he said looking at her, "You need to talk about it."

"No, Black, I don't," she hissed at him, "I already told the bleeding Ministry and Dumbledore. I don't need to waste my time explaining what happened to you too."

He met her eyes, they were narrowed, the white in them nearly disappeared, covered in red. She let out a small hiss of air before looking away from him and running her fingers through her shoulder length layered sandy blonde hair. "Did you do it?"

"Did _I_ do it?" she snapped, standing up and taking a few steps down the stairs before facing him, "How dare you acuse me of murdering my parents, Black! I know I may be a Slytherin, but I am not that low. The thought would never cross my mind! How dare you acuse me of such actions!" Petra forced herself to not pull her wand out then and attack him like she would in her pack of Slytherin friends at Hogwarts. "I'm sorry that I actually have parents that care about me no matter what house I was placed in. They supported me as much as they did Peter, and for such an action! Black! You deserve to be dropped this instance from the face of the Earth for even daring say that _I_ would do that!"

"Don't get so pushed out of shape, Petra," Sirius snorted, his facial expression never changing to show that he had been fazed. She reddened, angered at him, but he continued, "I merely ask a question and you go all Dementor on me like I'm some Azkaban prisoner."

"It was not just a question, Sirius Black, but an underlying acusation," Petra hissed, her hair falling around her face, framing it perfectly, Sirius noted.

"Petra, look, I didn't mean for it to come out that way," Sirius said approaching her by two steps, leaving two more between them, "You're going to get asked that a lot when we return to school."

"I'll deal with it then," Petra huffed as she turned and took the rest of the stairs down to the backyard. Sirius followed her, determined to not let her out of his site. She stopped abruptly and turned to Sirius', who had been following her, nearly colliding with his chest, "I know that you know what I am, Sirius," she said stepping back from him to put a foot of space between them, "I'm a Slytherin after all." Sirius nodded, his jaw clenching slightly, "People are forever going to acuse me of murder, even if it was not I who did it."

Sirius watched her as she glared at him through her eyebrows, which were knitted together tightly, not giving way that the closeness between the two of them had any affect on her. Sirius took a moment before he opened his mouth to speak, "They say the same about me," he shrugged lightly, "Only I don't let it seem like I am one of them."

There was a pause while Sirius thought about what he said. Petra waited for something, anything, and Sirius gave it to her, "Wait- you're one of them!"

"And you say I'm the blonde," Petra snorted, "Whatever, Black. I'm a Prefect, and next year you know they'll make me Headgirl. I'm a good little Slytherin girl, don't you know?"

The back door opened when Sirius had wished to speak again. James' voice filled the air, "Padfoot, we're heading home. Wormtail's all packed, and Petra's bags and trunk is all ready at the house. We're heading out."

Sirius nodded before looking back to Petra who walked past him as if they had not spoken a word to each other. Sirius had to remind himself that they had spoken, and that she had confessed she was with You-know-who. It had Sirius' head spinning, and she was going to be living at the Potter's for the next two weeks before they returned to school. He suddenly fel that same feeling he got when he was at home, with his brother and parents, and family- all followers and supporters of the Dark Lord.

He knew he was going to have to watch over Petra this year. She couldn't get in to deep, or else she'd be gone forever, and he couldn't do that to Peter. Losing his parents, and then his sister. It would be the worse thing in the world, especially considering how close the two had been before Hogwarts, and even through Hogwarts. It was ridiculous.


	3. TWO

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter! It's so great that you were so open to allow Peter and myself stay here before school starts again," Petra said as she met James' parents. Her eyes were big, the colour near evident for once that appearing black, although they weren't. "I wasn't sure at first if I would be able to return to school this year, after you know..." she paused, rubbing her left eye with the back of her hand as she sniffed, "You know... but the Headmaster said that we would still be able to return, as it is the safest place in the Wizarding World."

"Why, yes, I do believe Hogwarts is the best place," Mrs. Potter said with a kind smile towards Petra. Peter had left with Sirius and James up the stairs to the room Sirius' had moved into the summer previous. He and Petra would share it while Sirius bunked with James for the remaining two weeks. Neither was opposed to it, and had actually suggested it.

Mrs. Potter showed her up to the room, and returned to the kitchen where Mr. Potter was sitting at the kitchen table, a stone face in place. "What's wrong Charlus?" Mrs. Potter asked as she flicked her wand, the cup in front of her refilling with water as she took a seat across from him.

"She's a Slytherin, Dorea, in our house lies one of You-Know-Who's followers!" Charlus hissed from over the prophet, keeping his voice low so that the teenagers upstairs could not hear the old couple bickering.

"She's a sweet girl, Charlus! You can't judge someone by their house," Dorea argued back to her husband. "I was a Slytherin, if you do so remember."

"And we did not speak till after we left Hogwarts, years later!" Charlus mentioned, "You know how it is! All Slytherin's now-a-days go to You-Know-Who. It's like they're born evil."

"If you don't feel safe with her in this house, then you might as well stay some place else while the children have the rest of their summer break," Dorea told him, "That girl is staying here as long as she pleases!"

It was the end of the argument, and Charlus knew he had lost. He conceded a final, "Okay, I will not speak any more of it."

Petra entered the kitchen near silently, "Do you mind if I fetch some water? I hope I'm not imposing at all."

Charlus and Dorea looked at each other, questioning how much of their bicker the girl had heard. Dorea dared to speak first, "Go right ahead, deary, glasses are above the sink, and you don't need to worry about imposing. We're glad to have you here."

Petra nodded a thanks before crossing to the sink and pulling a glass down, "So this argument you two were just having isn't because you believe that I am like every other Slytherin in my school, and that I was not raised properly, correct?" she asked nicely, as if she were to ask for a bar of chocolate as she retrieved some water, her back to them the entire time.

She could see in the reflection of the window in front of her the elder couple look at each other, their expressions contorted. Charlus spoke this time, "We were not arguing, Petra, merely discussing louder than intended."

"I am not so sure," Petra said turning to face the Potters, "It seems to me that you wish me not here, but will condone because your wife believes there is good in me as she was a Slytherin who did not go down that path. You make it seem, Sir, that being ambitious is a bad thing. Sometimes, yes, it is, but so is being a hard headed Gryffindor. There is always good and always bad in every house. No house is better than the other, and you prove it so worthlessly by looking down on the house of Slytherin. I could have easily been in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but I chose Slytherin because I thought that I'd be able to show to someone, somewhere, that we're not all the same. We all don't follow the Dark Lord and kill people. We strive for what we seek is best for us. I wish to be an ambassator to America, does that make me a horrible person for seeking in my ambiton?"

Charlus and Dorea Potter appeared as fish, their mouths shaped as an "O" as it opened and closed, speechless at her monologue.

"If you wish for me not to stay here, I can easily pack and stay at a Slytherin's house where my mind can be easily corrupted with the thoughts of Gryffindor's are opressive over all other houses, and would like to believe that they are the best, whereas, I would then have to prove you wrong by joining the Dark Lord and killing every little Gryffindor who comes my way, including your lovable son, whom I'm actually friends with." Again, the married couple was speechless. This sixteen year old girl had just lost her parents, and was speaking to them as if they were the children and she was the elder.

"Please stay here, Petra," Dorea finally spoke, "I don't wish for you to think bad on us in any way."

Petra nodded and set down her glass in the sink, not once having drank from it, "I'm going to go upstairs. I have a letter I need to write to Dumbledore."

The Potter's nodded mechanically as she left the kitchen, their eyes watching as hers closed, her mind turning the wheels as she took the stairs two at a time. She could hear her brother with his two friends in the room next door, laughing. At least he was laughing, he was happy to be with his friend. She was sure he was trying to ignore the over whelming pain of loss of his parents.

Peter was having it difficult, but James and Sirius kept his mind off it. They normally did whatever Sirius or James wanted, but now, they were doing what Peter wanted. They wanted to make him happy, to distract his minds. They were good friends, Petra had to admit. She wished she had friends like that, that truly cared about her.

She had her counterpart Prefect, Rabastan LeStrange, his cousin Regulus Black, his girlfriend Kathryn Bell, her best friend Nadine Bebowski, and the final in their group was Darius Leung. The only one she felt she could truly trust out of the group was Regulus, the brother to Sirius, who was living in the same house as she was with a arse full of Gryffindors. She should just _Avada Kedevra_ herself there, but something told her not too.


	4. THREE

Peter rolled over in his sleep and woke up a bit. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to see the curtains pulled at the window and a figure gazing outside at the midnight sky. He pushed himself into a sitting position and spoke up, "Petra, what's wrong?"

"Peter, it's just you and me now. No Mum, no Da', just you and me," Petra spoke near monotone like, "You need to know right from wrong. The Ministry isn't doing anything to help anyone but themselves, and look good. And you know Dumbledore's doing the same. He favor's Gryffindor, if you haven't noticed, he's a bias bastard, that Dumbledore is. "

I know you're a Gryffindor, Peter, but imagine what it's like on the other side," she stepped away from the window and faced Peter, taking a couple steps towards him and kneeling at his bedside, "You should have been a Slytherin like me, dear brother, and you know it. The Dark Lord, however, will look past that. You're related to me, after all, and our line is pure, not noble, no, but pure. And we can purify the world, and take Dumbledore down, take the Ministry down. Mudbloods, and Muggles will be beconning to your every need...

"If you do not join, Peter, you will perish with the rest of the world who does not like the Dark Lord, those who think everyone should be treated equally," Petra let out a small laugh, "Foolish thoughts they think, they have thought wrong all this time, and you..." she stood and pulled Peter to his feet, "You can still make the right choice Peter... The Dark Lord can use you... You can help the world by joining him..."

Peter watched her for a moment. She was making sense to him, and then he spoke, "I'll do it. I'll join the Dark Lord. Take me to him."

He felt his soul be sealed away as his sisters eyes met his, a dance upon them of some form of joy as her thin lips tightened upwards. Grabbing his hand, she quietly led him downstairs and to the fireplace. Pushing him in quickly, she grabbed a handful of floo before saying, "LeStrange Estate," and throwing the floo powder down. The siblings spun amongst the green flames and exsisted into a great entry way in a large estate.

The marble floor was polished to the best that there was, and as Petra pulled Peter across the floor, his socked toes leaving small streaks behind him as his pigeon toed legs waddled his body behind that of his younger sisters. Petra had a gleam in her eye that Peter had only seen one other time in his life from her. It was the first midnight duel she had gotten into with a Gryffindor her year. She was a third year at the time, and being as ambitious as she was, she knew more spells than half the Ravenclaws two years ahead of her.

Maybe that's what attracted the Dark Lord to her, Peter wondered, his sister did get all the better genes in his opinion. Although they both had the same mouse like face, she had longer hair that framed it so it drew away from that trait. Petra was more confident in herself than he was, but she surrounded herself with people who worshipped her. Maybe because she was a Death Eater, Peter figured, maybe they would treat him the same?

"Stay here," Petra said once she had pulled him into a great room that had a couch and a few chairs sprawled across the room, a large green and silver Slytherin carpet circulated the floor beneath the furniture. Petra had pushed him into the couch and turned, scurrying away quickly as to find someone. Peter suddenly felt nervous. Why was he here again? What made him say he would join the Dark Lord?

Peter fiddled with the ends of his stripped pajama shirt, his mind reeling everything that was going on. He must have been dreaming, because there was no way that Petra was a Death Eater. She was a Slytherin, of course, but she was a Pettigrew. She was related to him. That must have somehow killed any hope for her, Peter figued, he had to be dreaming. This was all a dream.

Petra returned with a boy Peter knew to be the Prefect of Slytherin with her, Rabastan LeStrange. Rabastan nodded at Petra's animated gestures before his black eyes landed on Peter. Peter felt himself stiffen in his seat. The blood in his face ran hott as he shifted unconfortably under the gaze of Rabastan LeStrange. Rabastan turned from Petra and began to walk right towards Peter, his face never laying his thoughts as Petra's still held that joyful gleam in her eyes.

"So, a Gryffindor wishes to join the Dark Lord?" Rabstan's voice played his amusement as he watched Peter fidget under his gaze, "How do you know he's not going to be a spy, Petra?"

Rabastan's dark eyes found Petra's before she could answer, "He's related to me, Rabastan, and he's going through what I am. Nobody else is there for him truly except for myself. Those Gryffindors are only playing their part because Peter knows their secrets, knows the inside. He can be very useful to the Dark Lord. Besides, if he wishes to leave here this evening, it would be best he was one of us..." Petra paused as her eyes landed on Peter, "Or else he'll be dead."

Peter's heart raced. Petra wouldn't kill him. She couldn't. He was all she had left, as she was his. Rabastan cackled as Peter's eyes locked onto his sisters, relaying his fear and nerves. "You're not a spy, are you, Pettigrew?" Rabastan hissed, his wand drawn and pointed at Peter's neck, "Because if you are, boy, you're in for hell."

"Rabastan, enough," a chilling voice that drifted as if it were the air surrounding the three entered the room. Peter felt the chill, and fiddled his hands nervously as he noticed Rabastan and Petra stiffen, before turning around and kneeling before a dark cloaked figure. Peter guessed he was in his thirties, but the remains of a once hansome teenager were long gone, only small traces along his high cheek bones, and thin jaw line were there.

"M'lord, I was unaware you were still here," Rabastan spoke quickly but smoothly. His voice near cracking as the Dark Lord neared him.

Petra stood up quickly and crossed behind Peter on the couch, "M'lord, my brother, he wishes to join. Check his mind, see his secrets! He is not a spy. He wants to join our ranks!"

With a wave of the Dark Lords wand, Petra was pushed away from Peter as he was brought to his feet. "Aren't you the Gryffindor?" the Dark Lord said chillingly as he walked around Peter Pettigrew. "But as you know, not all Death Eaters are from Slytherin... Do you wish to join? Or do you wish to die?"

"I... I wish to join, Sir," Peter quivered out.

"I have a task for you, Peter Pettigrew," the Dark Lord spoke as he stopped in front of Peter once more. "Don't let anyone know you've joined, stay as you have been, and join the Order of the Pheonix."

"What's that, Sir?" Peter asked shakily.

"It is Dumbledore's people, they try to say that we are wrong, try to say that what we do is not allowed," the Dark Lord explained, "Get on the inside, spy on them, relay messages to me from them... I want to know their every move."

"I... I will, Sir," Peter stumbled out.

"Now!" the Dark Lord spoke loudly, clearly, the room felt like it yelled back, "Let me see your left arm."

Peter rose his arm to the Dark Lord who pushed his sleeve back carelessly and placed the tip of his wand on the forearm of Peter Pettigrew. "You are bound to us, Peter Pettigrew, for eternity."

"Thank you...." Peter said with a small bow of his head, his eyes finding his left arm quickly, the skull and snake worrying him even more, "...M'lord."


	5. FOUR

"I'm to meet up with some friends in Diagon Alley so that we can get matching robes," her rat like eyes darted between the Potters, "I hope you don't mind. We do it every summer."

"Go right ahead. Sirius, and James always go off together as well," Mrs. Potter told her, "Just meet back at the Leaky Cauldron by seven for dinner."

Petra nodded before disappearing into the busy Diagon Alley streets. Peter watched his sister go before turning back to James and Sirius, "Moony's meeting us at the bookstore," James informed Peter and Sirius as they headed out down the street after saying their farewell to the Potters for the afternoon.

"As usual," Sirius rolled his eyes jokingly. He glanced at his reflection in one of the store windows, running a hand through his untamed shoulder length black hair. It was getting to the point where he would be able to tie it back with a hair tie. He had it once that length, when he was a fifth year, but then his mother had sent Krecher in, and chop it to his ears before Sirius woke up from a cold breeze.

Something caught his attention as he did a three-sixty, causing James and Peter to turn and see what had happened. Lucius Malfoy stood only feet away from Sirius, the Malfoy's ice blue eyes looking straight at Sirius. Sirius stared back, Lucius was taller, taller than he. Peter quivered back a few steps, feeling massively uncomfortable. He knew Malfoy was one of them, a Death Eater. He became sub-conscious as to know if Malfoy knew he was one too? It had been a week and a half all ready since he had joined.

Those ice blue eyes landed on every single seventh year, pausing to take in each one. James Potters untidy hair. Malfoy had heard Potter had made Head Boy. Next his eyes landed on Peter Pettigrew, the newest Death Eater. Malfoy had heard about it through the LeStranges', but he could hardly believe it. What would Pettigrew want to have with the Dark Lord. Malfoy, comparing Peter to Petra, could see that the Dark Lord would think the Gryffindor Pettigrew was worth maybe something, but Malfoy knew of the squirmish mouse boy.

Peter gazed away quickly, not wishing to start something with the man. He had graduated their fifth year, and Peter was very much lucky to not have had a run-in with Malfoy since the final train ride. His eyes caught site of a very similar blonde haired figure walking quickly over to Malfoy. Narcissa Black, Sirius' cousin, had made her way over and attached herself to Lucius Malfoy's arm.

Her onyx eyes met Sirius' and her nose stuck up in the air slightly, scrunched up as if she had a scent of something rotten. Malfoy looked at Sirius too, and Sirius was caught between the two gazes, taking on Malfoy's more than his own cousins'. Sirius didn't dare look away, and Malfoy was caught in the blazing gaze between the two of them. "Lucius," Sirius said, breaking the silence with a curt, and sour filled vemon.

"Sirius," Lucius replied in the same cold and sour filled vemon voice of his, "Frolicing with friends?"

"At least I have the chance to _frolic_," Sirius said stupidly as he never lifted his onyx eyes from the ice blue ones percing through his, "It's not allowed when you've sold your soul, right, Malfoy?"

"You think you can get under my skin, Black? I'm not some immature little snot-nosed Hogwarts student anymore-"

"You're right, you're some immature sold yourself to you-know-who snot-nosed think you're so bad guy now-a-days, eh?" Sirius mocked, a small gleam breaking through his eyes as he pocketed his hands, the staring had become less intense while Sirius became so futile in letting Lucius Malfoy get the darker side of him. Sirius smirked as Lucius attempted to glare once more at him.

Petra stretched her arms into the air as she walked down the alley with Rabastan LeStrange and Darius Leung. Regulus Black had met up with them a short while ago, but left when it was time for him to meet up with Kathryn Bell, and her best friend. Petra rolled her eyes, leaving Regulus with the comment of something about the girl having him "on a leash" and he was like a "dog."

This had Regulus sending Petra a dark look before stalking off to find his woman. Petra snorted out a laugh before looking over at the window to a restraunt, "Let's eat," Rabastan said, basically reading her mind. The three walked in and took a seat near the back, Darius Leung getting a booth side to himself as Rabastan allowed Petra to seat first before sitting next to her.

Darius found amusement in watching Rabastan play with one of the napkins while Petra let out a small huff, "What's wrong, Petra?" Rabastan asked, his eyes never leaving the napkin he was swirling on the marble table top.

"Regulus and Kathryn... I mean really, that's just gross!" she huffed as she sat back on the booth, her arms crossed as she glanced out the window again. Darius followed her gaze and his face contorted into mild disgust. Catching Rabastan's attention, he looked over before busting up laughing. "Don't laugh! That's rude," Petra said giving Rabastan a small push, "We're Slytherins, we must make it hell."

"That look in your eye is saying, _let's throw Muggle cat-nip at her and let the animals go wild!_," Darius grinned, his black eyes landing on Petra. She smiled back sheepishly.

Darius and Rabastan roared with laughter, a couple other people in the restraunt looked over at the trio. Petra sat back in the booth, and pulled her wand out and aimed it under the table at the tree that was hovered above Kathryn Bell and Regulus Black. Under Rabastan and Darius' laughter, she let a small spell slip from her lips as suddenly the hornets nest that had sat so peacefully up in the middle of the tree flew between the two, cracking open, and a rage of angry hornets flew out, separating the two.

The three roared with greater laughter as they watched with amusement as everyone scrambled away from the angry hornets. "I love magic," Petra breathed out as she relaxed against the booth, her eyes dancing as she watched the panic going on outside the restraunt.

"I love being a Slytherin," Rabastan commented, "This type of behaivor is expected from us, so it just makes it that much more enjoyable."

"I hear that one," Darius agreed as their butterbeers arrived.

"Cheers," Petra said grabbing her mug and raising it, "For being in Slytherin."

"Cheers," the two boys said before clanking mugs with her and letting the butterbeer run down their throats. Petra grinned to herself. She loved her life.


	6. FIVE

"How long do you think it will take to make the lucky potion?" Darius asked Rabastan and Petra as they ate their food.

"How long does it say it'll take?" Rabastan asked him, glancing up from his sandwhich to see the book Darius was looking at.

"If it's for the Lucky Potion, you'll probably need a lot of luck and timing," Petra retorted, reviecing a roll of the eyes from Darius. Rabastan snorted back a laugh at the comment and continued his sandwhich.

"It says a month, but that just seems to short," Darius continued, "And my brother had said that it's rather dangerous if you mess it up."

"Oh it is!" Petra said placing her hands on the table and looking directly at Darius, "If you make it wrong, then you'll have bad luck for however long you drink it!"

There was a small pause where Petra stared at Darius before Rabastan spoke, "You have to mess up that Lucky Potion, Darius!"

"_Yes_," Petra nodded, "We'll slip it to some Gryffindors before games. We'll make sure they don't take the cup this year. Then we can also slip it to the seventh years so they'll fail their NEWTS! Oh can you imgaine that Mudbloods face when she sees she failed them all?!"

Rabastan, Darius and Petra shared a laugh. "Okay okay," Darius said with a nod between laughs, "We'll have to do this."

Petra and Darius grinned at each other while Rabastan looked around, making sure no other students were around.

They were, in fact, alone.

Darius scooted towards the wall as Kathryn Bell, Regulus Black and Nadine Bebowski appeared, Nadine taking the opposite of Regulus and seating herself next to Rabastan. "Looks like you got yourself into a mess, Kat," Petra said, her eyes not leaving the bottom of her butterbeer mug as she raised it to her lips and took a drink.

Katheryns eyes narrowed on Petra, who didn't make eye-contact, or speak again. Petra instead looked over to Darius who was supressing a laughing smirk as he quickly shoveled some rice into his mouth, to allow him some coverage on his fit. Regulus had picked up a conversation with Rabastan about Quidditch, and soon Petra joined in, "Reg, you're captain this year, you HAVE to let me on the team! I'm loads better than Wilson and Crowley were at being a Chaser, and you know it!"

"We're Slytherin, Petra," Katheryn hissed with some sort of vendetta behind her words towards Petra, "Girls don't play Quidditch."

"Oh, you're right," Petra said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes, "Because we would really love for everyone to believe that we're all sexist, on top of hating us all ready."

"Come to try-outs, and we'll see who's the best," Regulus explained to Petra, "Conners is assistant this year. Every choice I also need to make with him."

"Conners, really?" Petra sneered, "He can't tell which end of the broom one is suppose to face!"

"Blantly left it in the papers he sent me, saying I couldn't change it until next year," Regulus shrugged as the food the three late arrivals came.

"I saw Malfoy earlier," Darius brought up after a moment of silence, and a scowling Petra about Blantly's thought for assistant.

"Oh?" Nadine pressed with quesiton as she took a sip from her pumkin juice.

Darius nodded, "Him and Narcissa are here looking for robe designs for wedding robes."

"What?" Petra mused, "He finally proposed? After how many years?"

"They've only been dating since we were in our third year, Petra," Kathryn commented, her eyes staying a moment longer on Petra than the others. Petra met her stare with a just as intense one.

"It was a joke, Kat. Something I'm guessing was banned from your life with all other things known as fun," Petra shot quickly. Rabastan quickly looked over at Petra, feeling the thick wave of annoyance and hate coming from her towards Kathryn.

They were Slytherins. You don't get friends easily in Slytherin. Rabastan had been lucky on running into Petra in Diagon Alley before their first year and meeting her then. They had become instant friends, and since then, they had become practically insperable. Other than her, Rabastan would have to say Regulus was his other friend, but they were also cousins, and were forced to get along, and when they did get along, they were a force to be reckoned with.

Petra met Rabastan's eyes and the two excused themselves from the table once Nadine had left to the loo. Petra walked to the front of the restraunt with Rabastan and stopped at the waiters desk, "Excuse me, the people who sat down with us said they'll be paying for us as well, so just total the bills together," Petra said with a sweet smile before turning and leaving with Rabastan.

The waiter didn't have time to say anything else before the door closed behind the two.

Remus heard the ring of the bell as the door opened, revealing that someone had just entered or left the book shop. Peter was all ready with him as James and Sirius scavenged around for mischief. Remus' ears perked more when he heard the sound of a much more familiar voice to him than any other Slytherins.

"I don't care that she's in our house, or that she's dating Reg, she's going down, Rabastan!" Petra hissed a row of books away from Remus and Peter. Remus glanced over to Peter to notice that the mouse like boy was to busy doodling with his quil on a blank piece of parchment. Remus drew his attention back to the conversation a row over as he let his eyes bare into the book in his hands.

Remus expected Rabastan to do one of two things. He could be a true Slytherin and go along with Petra's list of ways to disembody the girl, or he could pull a Gryffindor and stand against it, saying it was wrong. Remus expected the later for the fact that Regulus and him were cousins, and friends, and to do such an act was down-right sinful. They were Slytherin's though, low-life scum who could care less if they were told to kill their brother.

"You know that if Dumbledore or Slughorn find out about it, you'll be expelled," Rabastan warned her.

"Rabastan, please," Petra snorted, "I'm a Prefect, and a great shot higher than any other girl our year at getting Head Girl next year. Do you really think either Dumbledore or Slughorn is going to believe that I, Petra Anne Pettigrew, would comit such treachery on a housemate? No! They'll go after a rival house, after Gryffindor. All we have to do is set someone else up, and you won't have to worry a petty little knut that we'll get caught."

"You say it like I'm planning it out too," Rabastan's voice carried over before Remus could no longer hear. James and Sirius startled him as they grabbed the book from his hands and set down a roll of parchment.

"Yes?" Remus said most annoyed. He was thinking rapidly about what he heard. As a Prefect, he should tell Dumbledore, but as Peter's friend, he felt Peter would need Petra at school as much as he could. Then there was Kathryn, Regulus' girlfriend. Slytherin's were dirty, worse than they were, and he found himself worrying over her, and what Petra was planning. All he knew was that it couldn't be good.

"I solemly swear that I am up to no good," Sirius hissed in a whisper as he tapped the parchment. It turned into the Marauder's Map, a magical map of the school of Hogwarts. "Look here," Sirius pointed out to Remus, "Professor Jenkins and Professor Hendrix are in the Transfiguration room. Can you guess what they're doing," Sirius cackled with laughter at his own joke.

Remus did not find it funny at all. He wished he could have heard what was said between Rabastan and Petra, maybe he would be able to warn Kathryn. Maybe he still could. Hopefully she'd believe him even as he is a Gryffindor, and she a Slytherin. Everyone knew Remus was a good guy, and although he was around James and Sirius didn't make him all to bad.

Rabastan and Petra emerged from the side row towards the back of the bookstore, making their way further into the books of knowledge, but Sirius wasn't going to let them pass without some comment, which Remus knew would be followed by a retort, and then the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor would emerge in the middle of the bookstore and the six of them would be asked to leave.

"Just because you go to the back of the store doesn't mean everyone knows your snoggin'," Sirius commented as the two Slytherin's passed. Petra's eyebrow twitched as she turned to face Sirius, who raised an eyebrow to challenge.

"Don't look so jealous, Black," Rabastan spoke before Petra could retort, "Just because your not snoggin' your brains out for right now doesn't mean everyone else has to be."

Petra stared at Rabastan for a full minute without speaking. Sirius didn't speak either. He was silent for a full minute as well before doubling over in laughter that filled the area. "LeStrange, you are _horrible_ at come backs!" Sirius howled with laughter as he leaned on James who had joined in on the laughter.

Remus could not help but hold back as much of a chuckle as he could as Peter became confused in the process of his quill flying out of his hand, getting his attention to the laughing friends of his, the flushed face of Rabastan LeStrange, and the most bizarre fish face he had ever saw his sister wear.

Petra was the first to make any movement to leave the area. She moved past Rabastan, leaving him to stalk after her quickly, his embarassment clear to the world. Petra was fuming silently. How could Rabastan do that? He knows challenging Sirius in any verbal act is to left up to her, Regulus or Severus, although she believe Severus was just as bad as Rabastan up to this moment, when Rabastan had surpassed all levels of Slytherin Stupidity.

Petra rounded to Rabastan, her eyes glaring killing curses into his as he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "Really Rabastan?" she asked rhetorically.

"It was the first thing that came to my head," he told her, "Normally you or Reg would have said something before me, and I would be able to laugh madly at how stupid the Gryffindor's turned out to look."

Petra frowned at Rabastan before brushing it off and going back towards the sitting area where Rabastan's brother was to be at soon.

Sirius stopped his laughter, commenting on the hilarious retort of a Slytherin that was more ridiculous than Hufflepuff thinking they can win the house cup. It was then that he saw Rodolphus LeStrange glide past the table they were at, followed by Lucius Malfoy, and Sirius' two cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa. Sirius couldn't help it, as it slipped out of his mouth before he knew it, "Death Eater meeting in the back! Don't be late!"

Narcissa sent him a dark look before sashaying away. Sirius smirked, they weren't denying the meeting at all, nor were they going to attack him in a bookstore. Why was he in a bookstore again? Right...

"Moony, we've been here long enough. Let's go poke Hufflepuffs with spoons," Sirius groaned before James pocketed the map and the four left the store.


End file.
